Reactor Meltdown
by Ria Wei
Summary: Look inside.


Aramaya, Taner's little sister, has her hands full with a rather unusual predicament... Contains some OOC, but when you read the predicament, you can kinda understand why. Some YuseiXOC, TanerXMina, and a teeny bit of JackXCarly. READ ON!

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Yusei, Blister, Aramaya, Unagi, Crow, Goodwin, Lazar, and several scientists ducked under some machinery as one of the many reactors went off. A bright light filled the room, blinding them momentarily. When it stopped, they all cautiously stood and looked.<p>

Jack, Bolt, Akiza, Luna, Leo, and Carly were all on the floor, covered in dust.

"Luna, Leo! I told you two to stay behind the guard!" Aramaya said as she worriedly looked them over for injuries.

"We're fine, Aramaya." Leo moved out of her grasp and looked at the others.

"Why did it go off?" Goodwin snapped at the nearest scientist.

"We don't know yet, sir. We're working on it."

Bolt was helping Akiza off the floor.

"Are you hurt?" He checked her carefully.

"I'm fine, Bolt." Akiza brushed herself off as Jack walked over to them with Carly.

"When I get my hands on the person that set that off," he growled under his breath.

"Jack, don't worry about it. We're all fine, really." Carly fixed her glasses and brushed herself off.

"There might be some side effects," said Zigzigs. "Headaches, nausea, the usual things that go with this type of radiation."

"I'll keep an eye on everyone then." Aramaya ushered the kids to the door. "Guys, let's go!"

"Coming!" Yusei shrugged at the rest and followed her out.

After arriving at the mansion they all shared, which came from Goodwin after they saved the city, Aramaya kept constantly checking on them. Strangely, no one felt any different.

"Maybe we're all immune to the side effects," Carly suggested.

"Or maybe they'll kick in tomorrow. Either way, we should all get some sleep."

They all went to bed, but Aramaya still worried.

Not long after two in the morning, Aramaya was woken by a strange cry.

"Huh?" Thinking it was one of the twins, she got out of bed and headed down the hall.

"Aramaya? You hear that too?" Yusei asked as he joined her.

"Yeah. Is that coming from Bolt's room?"

"Even if it was him, he doesn't sound like that, does he?"

Aramaya listened for a moment. "No." They quickly went in and found that Bolt was in his room… as a baby!

"What the!" Aramaya saved her- little- brother from falling off the bed. "Bolt?" Sure enough, this baby had the same golden eyes and blue hair. "This can't be happening."

"Could this be from that radiation?" Yusei asked as Aramaya just stared at her brother.

"Don't even joke like that!" Aramaya half snapped. "There's gotta be some explanation for this."

"Even so, we should check the others."

"Right."

They left Bolt's room, with baby Bolt and looked in Akiza's room.

Akiza was on her floor, trying to walk.

"GAH!" Aramaya saved her from hitting her head as she fell and picked her up. "Please tell me this isn't happening!"

"I wish!" Yusei took baby Akiza from Aramaya. "If these guys are little, then that means Jack, Luna, Leo, and Carly would all be the same, wouldn't they?"

"I hope you're wrong," Aramaya groaned as she carried Bolt into the hallway. "Here, take these guys to the living room and keep an eye on them. I'll check on the others." She handed Bolt to him and went into the twin's room. "OH, man!" She came out carrying Luna and Leo as babies. "This isn't funny!"

"What's goin- Maya… who are they?" Blister stared at the four infants.

"Would you believe Bolt, Akiza, Luna, and Leo?" Aramaya sighed as she led the way to the living room. "Stay here with them, I'm gonna check on Jack, Carly, and everyone else." She left and returned with Jack and Carly, also babies. "I think that's all of them."

"It better be." Yusei helped her with Jack. "Let's see, that's six total, right?"

"If no one else got hit, then yeah." Aramaya went and got Unagi and Crow.

"What's up?" Crow asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the room.

"Crow!" Aramaya just stopped him from stepping on Carly.

"What the?" Crow and Unagi stared at the little ones on the floor. "Aramaya…"

"Don't give me that look, they're not mine!" she snapped. "Just go call Goodwin."

"Are you sure, Aramaya?" Yusei picked up Luna. "Do we want him to know?"

"Do you want them to stay this way?" When no one answered, she nodded. "That's what I thought. Now, go, Crow!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!" Crow ran out and then ran back in minutes later. "He's coming, but he thinks I'm a loon."

"He's not the only one. Don't move! Luna likes to crawl under legs."

Crow froze as Luna crawled between his legs.

"Judging by their sizes and the way they're still crawling, I'd guess they're all only a year old."

"WHAT?" The four men stared at her.

"Yep. Look, they're almost all crawling. Well, except for Jack." Aramaya watched as Jack walked right by on chubby little legs. "Ya know, if it weren't for the fact that this was Jack, that'd be cute. Crow, what on earth are you doing?"

Crow had Akiza bouncing on his knee.

"What? She wanted up."

"Oy!" Aramaya rubbed her pounding temple. "Ok, so, as far as we know, only these guys had anything happen to them?"

"Well, the rest of us are normal," Blister stated.

"Blister, I'm gonna hurt you." Just then, Jack hit Bolt. "No!" Aramaya gave him a spank. "Bad, Jack. Bad! We don't hit." She scooted him towards Carly. "Go play." Then she froze. "Oh-no."

Blister started laughing. "Mama Maya!"

"Blister, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd hurt you." She sighed when she heard a chopper overhead. "Thank goodness, SOMEONE sane." She went to the front and met Goodwin.

"I don't see why I have to come," Zigzigs was whining. "That loon said they're acting like children. What does that have to do with me?"

"Because YOUR reactor did it, that's why!" Aramaya snapped at him. "Hello, Goodwin. You stay out here," she added to Lazar. "I don't need them getting nightmares."

"Humph." Lazar sneered at her.

"Lazar, stay here." Goodwin followed her into the living room. "Oh-my…" He and Zigzigs both stared at the six little ones.

"I told you they were acting like kids," Crow said from the floor, where he was watching Akiza trying to walk.

"What… I mean…" For once, Goodwin was speechless.

"Oh, watch it." Aramaya reached down and scooped up Luna. "She likes crawling between legs."

"I… what the…" Goodwin looked down at Akiza.

"She's trying to stand. Don't let her fall and hurt herself."

"Uh…" Goodwin was relieved when Crow clapped his hands and called to Akiza.

"C'mere, princess. Come on." He grinned and caught her in his arms.

"Alright, Goodwin, now how long will it take to fix this?"

"I have no idea… Zigzigs?"

"I don't know!" Zigzigs threw up his hands. "It could take months!"

"Wait." Blister stopped a war between Jack and Bolt. "Stop it, guys. Wouldn't reversing whatever caused the first one possibly reverse this?" When everyone stared at him, he shrugged. "What? It might work."

"It's actually possible…" Zigzigs stared hard at the children. "It just might work… But it will take some time."

"HOW. MUCH. TIME?" Aramaya picked up Jack, who had hit Bolt again. "I said stop it, Jack."

"Uh… A few weeks, hopefully just two."

"In the meantime, what about them?" Aramaya pointed to the rest of the little group.

"Well, you seem to have things under control…" Goodwin started.

"Goodwin, I hope you're joking because I might kill you. I've got six kids, and four guys to help out. You think THAT'S going to work? No offense, guys."

Crow stuck his tongue out at her and Akiza copied him.

"CROW!" Aramaya slapped him and scolded Akiza. "No. See what I mean?"

"Yes… Well, I don't know who to contact that's trustworthy."

"Mina. And Trudge, now that I think about it."

"What?" Crow paused in throwing little Leo in the air. "HIM?"

"Why not? If anyone hears these guys when they cry and comes snooping, he'd be good to have around. We all know he's a good guard dog. And Mina told me she loves kids, which would explain why she liked Jack."

As if he understood her, Jack started whining.

"Oh, Jack." Aramaya picked him up and bounced him on her hip. "Stop it."

"Well, I suppose that since you're the caretaker, you would know best." Goodwin tried to detach Bolt from his leg. "Let go."

"Bolt, come here." Yusei crouched and clapped his hands. "Come on." When Bolt didn't move, he grew stern. "Bolt!"

"Yusei, don't yell at him! He never did respond to that. Bolt, come on, sweetie." Aramaya held her hand out to her brother. "Come on."

Goodwin sighed with relief as Bolt let go. "I'll send Mina and Trudge."

"Make sure they pick up the things we'll need."

"Hm?"

"Am I the only one that thought of this? They're all only one year old!"

"Oh… That young?"

"Yes. Here." She gave Bolt to Yusei and wrote down a list. "That should be it. Tell Mina if she thinks of anything I forgot to get it. Oh, and tell her to bring coffee." She sighed as she heard the boys start fighting again. "LOTS of coffee."

"Very well, then." Goodwin took the list and left.

"Well?" Lazar asked when they took off.

"I still can't believe it. They're all only one."

"What?"

"They're all infants!"

"But how?"

"I don't know. But this can't get out. No one else is to know, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now what?" Crow asked when they were left alone with the babies.

"Bed time." Was Aramaya's answer.

A few hours later, a car pulled up in front of the mansion.

"Why do I get all the crazy jobs?" Trudge muttered as he helped Mina carry things inside.

"Huh? Oh, Mina." Aramaya helped her with the unloading. "Thanks."

"So, where are they?" Mina set the last bag down and looked around.

"They're all asleep still. So are the boys." Aramaya smiled and shook her arms. "Holding them for several hours isn't really good for your arms."

"I bet." Mina grinned and put on some coffee. "Here."

"Thanks." Aramaya gratefully sipped her coffee. "Here, I'll show you the room." She led the way to the living room.

"Oh, how cute!" Mina watched the little ones sleeping.

"Yeah. They kinda are." Yusei shifted his legs and looked at the sleeping Akiza and Leo in his arms.

"Meh?" Crow stretched on the floor. "Who's that?"

"Mina, Crow. Crow, Mina."

"Hey. Is that coffee?"

"And meet his one track mind."

Mina giggled and saw little Luna start to wake. "Hey, that's Luna, isn't it?"

"Yep. Good morning, precious." Aramaya set her coffee down and picked Luna up. "Want some breakfast?"

Luna just blinked up at her. Then she started wailing.

"Oh, man!" Aramaya quickly took her out of the room and tried to quiet her. Fortunately, she didn't wake the others. "Hush, Luna. It's ok." She bounced the baby until she was quiet. "Please tell me you have the food."

"Right here." Mina handed her some baby food. "I'm pretty sure they're almost ready for hard food, so I got some of that too."

"Good."

Once Luna was fed and happy, they checked on the others.

"Yusei, put them down and go shower."

"Alright." Yusei put the two he was holding down and shook Unagi. "Get up."

"Eh?" Unagi stretched and yawned. "What?"

"We need to clean up. We've got someone else here to help."

"Oh?" Unagi glanced at Mina. "Oh, hello." He yawned again and stood. "Sorry. Not used to five hours of sleep."

"Don't brag." Aramaya playfully glared. "I got three."

"Keep it down." Blister opened an eye. When he saw Mina, he sat right up. "HEL-LO."

"Blister, go shower before I kick you." Aramaya shoved her brother into the hallway. "And for heaven's sake, behave!"

"I'm going. Sis, can ya blame me?"

Just then, Leo started crying. "I hate you." She went to Leo and picked him up. "Hey, big guy. No more crying, kay?"

"Here, I'll take him." Mina started talking to him. "Hello, darling. Smile!"

Leo stopped crying and grinned. "MAMA!"

"Ok, that's just cute." Aramaya smiled and gave Leo a cookie. "There you go."

Leo happily ate the cookie and was gently put on the rug.

"Whoa." Trudge stood in the doorway and watched the two girls playing with Leo. "Who's who now?"

"Ok, that's Leo, the other one is Luna, they'll be in different colors, so don't mix them up. Here's Akiza. I nicknamed her Kiki."

"Kiki?"

"Why not? Akiza is such a big name for such a little girl. Now that's Jack-"

"THAT'S JACK?"

"SH!" Both girls scolded him.

"Now, there's Carly, isn't she cute? And the last one is Bolt. Don't yell at him, he doesn't like that."

"Ok." Trudge's head was spinning from all the names. "So let's see… Jack, Carly, Akiza, Luna…"

"That's Leo. He's the one with the cookie right now."

"Oh, ok. Leo and Luna."

"You forgot Bolt." Mina picked up the now awake Bolt. "It's almost disturbing, seeing him and Jack as babies."

"Almost?" Aramaya stopped Jack, who almost walked right over Akiza. "I'M the big sister to my big brother. How is that NOT disturbing?"

Mina laughed and bent over Luna, who was tugging at her leg. "What, sweetie? You want up?" She picked her up and tickled her, causing explosive giggles. "You're just cute!" Then she noticed Trudge was staring at her. "Want to hold her?"

"Me? I- that is, I-"

"Oh, come on, Trudge. You're going to be helping too, so you might as well." Mina moved closer to him and held Luna out for him.

"Uh…" He awkwardly held her to his chest.

"Oh, not like that!" Mina fixed his arms and tickled Luna again. "There. Well, don't just look at her-talk to her too."

"Uh, but-"

"Oh, really, Trudge. Haven't you ever seen a one year old?" When Trudge was silent, she gasped. "You never have?"

"Well, not really. I was the youngest in my family and went to military school. Not really a good way to meet little people."

"Well," Aramaya put in. "Now's a good time to start. JACK, I TOLD YOU NO HITTING!" She spanked him again as Mina shook her head.

"That's Jack." Then she smiled at Trudge. "She's a good girl, so you don't have to scold her. Hi, sweetie." She smiled at Luna.

"Mama!"

"Oh, dear." Aramaya shook her head. "It seems she's agreed with Leo. They've named you mama."

"Well, at least-" Mina started.

"Papa!" Luna hugged Trudge.

"Oh-dear." Aramaya started laughing. "They've- they've paired you up!" She almost fell to the floor laughing. "Mama and Papa. Ha!"

"Who and who?" Yusei walked in drying his hair.

"M-Mina's mama and Trudge- he's- he's Papa!" Aramaya sat on the floor and let Akiza sit in her lap. "Hahahahahahaha!"

"You can stop now," Trudge muttered, turning a bright red.

"Here, I'll take Luna." Mina took the baby girl, blushing as much as Trudge.

"Aramaya, you ok?" Blister walked in and stared at his little sister, who had apparently lost it.

Yusei told him what had happened. "So they're calling them mom and dad. So what?"

When Aramaya didn't answer, he shrugged and went to fix some breakfast.

"S-oh, I'm sorry, Mina." Aramaya wiped her eyes and smiled. "That just struck me as funny."

"I noticed."

"Sorry. From now on, I'll be as good as Luna."

"I hope so." Mina couldn't help an embarrassed grin.

The day went by smoothly, the girls teaching the boys several chores-such as diaper changing. The boys did NOT like that. Nonetheless, they did it. Then there was feeding, and playing. Crow was best at that one, but surprisingly, Trudge was a close second.

It was adorable to see. Almost all the others were being played with, except Akiza. Trudge was on the floor when she crawled into his lap.

"Hey!" He looked down at the bright eyes. "You're kinda cute."

Akiza started playing with his badge.

"You want that?" Trudge took it off and held it in his hand, lightly curling his fingers around it. "Come on."

Akiza started playing with his hands, and after several moments, figured out that to get it; she had to uncurl his fingers. It took a minute, but she finally had the badge.

"Hey, you're pretty smart." Trudge laughed and gently poked her belly. "And you're a giggler."

"Aw!" Mina crouched next to him. "Isn't she the cutest?" Then she clapped her hands. "Yay, Kiki."

Trudge watched as Akiza tried to figure how to untie his shoe next. "Hey, gotta leave that on there." He carefully moved her away.

Akiza then went after his hair. "GAH!" She grabbed and pulled.

"Ouch!" Trudge tried to pry her hand away.

"Oh, Kiki, no no." Mina helped him, finally freeing him. "Yeah, she's a hair grabber."

"I noticed." Trudge shook his head. "Silly- what's her nickname again?"

"Kiki."

"Kiki. Silly Kiki."

Mina giggled, as did Akiza. "Trudge, you're just funny sometimes, you know that?"

Aramaya watched them from the couch. "Aw! They're so cute."

"Who?" Yusei looked up from playing with Jack, whose first word was 'no'.

"Trudge and Mina. Look at him. He's got it so bad."

"I'll take your word for it." Yusei mentally shuddered at the thought.

The night did not go as well. Leo woke in the middle and started crying, waking the rest. Everyone was up for the rest of the night, dealing with six cranky babies. By midmorning, everyone else was just as bad.

"Ok," Aramaya said after a quick lunch. "The way I see it, we're not going to last at this rate. Two of us can stay up and watch the little ones, since they're all asleep at the moment, and the rest need to go sleep. I'll stay up first."

"I'll stay up with you," Yusei volunteered. "I'm not really all that tired."

"Thanks." Aramaya flashed him a quick smile and started to clean up. "Everyone else better go sleep."

"Don't need to tell us twice." Crow and Blister were the first ones to go.

"You're sure?" Mina asked, hesitating.

"Go. Trudge, help me out."

"Come on, Mina." Trudge gave her a gentle nudge out the kitchen door. "Thanks."

"Yeah… Unagi." Aramaya shook her head. He'd been unusually close to the little ones and had even been called Grandpa by Luna and Akiza.

"What? Just checking on them real quick."

"I'll do that. Go sleep. You really need it, not being in your prime and all that," Yusei teased him.

"Yusei!" Aramaya scolded. "But he's right, Unagi. You need to sleep too. You can be on watch tomorrow."

"Aw…" Unagi shuffled into his room.

After cleaning, the two checked on the babies. They were all still asleep.

"Well, now what?" Yusei asked, watching Aramaya as she carefully put a blanket back over Leo.

"Now? Oh, whatever I suppose. Just keep it quiet."

"Hm." He watched her as she sat there, just watching the children. "Was that a tear?"

"Uh, no." She quickly swiped at her eyes. "Yes… I mean… It's just sad almost. They're so cute and innocent at this age. I'll be sad to see them big again."

"Really? I know you like kids, but don't you want to wait until you settle down before thinking of a family?"

"Yeah… still." She sighed and shook her head. "That's the maternal part of me. I'll get over it."

"It's not just maternal, it's the way you care for everyone you meet. You care for Unagi, Crow, your brothers, Akiza, and you even gave your life for my friends. I'm surprised you have any heart left for yourself."

Aramaya blushed at the compliment. "Well, what about you? You've risked just as much, if not more, putting your life on the line for complete strangers."

"I did it because I had to. It was my parents that had caused the whole mess."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"I still felt responsible."

"I don't see why." Aramaya touched his arm. "You had to suffer almost all your life, then just go and risk it like you had to. If anyone's selfless, it's you, not me."

"That's not true, Aramaya." Yusei put a firm hand over the one she had on his arm. "Over the last few days, any little chore, you're the one to do it. You won't sleep unless you're sure everyone else doesn't need you, and even then you get very little."

"I've always run on little sleep."

"Aramaya, that's not my point." Yusei surprised them both when he pulled her close and gently rubbed her back. "What I'm trying to say is: You're just an amazing person, inside and out."

Aramaya was shocked, but when Yusei continued to gently hold her and soothe away the pains of looking after six babies, she couldn't help but sigh and rest against him.

"I'm not the only one," she said softly, letting her lips brush his ear. "You've continued to amaze me since day one."

Yusei jumped slightly at the contact and heard her giggle. "You don't laugh often enough."

"Neither do you. Although, you've been laughing more ever since they got small." She moved away and looked at the sextuplets.

They were quiet for the rest of the time, and after three hours, Jack started waking up.

"Jack's up," Aramaya said as she picked him up.

"Good. How many more before we get the rest?"

"I'd say three total is our limit."

Just then, Akiza yawned.

"I got Akiza." Yusei picked up the baby girl. "Hi."

Akiza giggled and hugged him. "Dada."

"Really now?" Yusei gave her a little toss. "You think that's funny, do you?"

Aramaya sat next to him and let Jack sit in her lap. "Hi, baby."

"Mama!" Akiza smiled at her.

Yusei and Aramaya looked at each other.

"Oh, dear." Aramaya blushed. "It seems she's been paying attention to Luna and Leo."

"Why?"

"Mina and Trudge have been called mama and papa by those two."

"Oh." Yusei looked at Akiza. "Well, wouldn't want to hurt her little feelings, now do we?"

"Yusei?"

"Dada!"

"Yeah, Kiki?"

'Has he lost it?' Aramaya watched as Yusei set Akiza on her feet and gently held her hands as she tried to walk.

"That's right, Akiza. Uh oh." He stopped her from walking over Carly. "Carly's up."

"I'll get everyone else." Aramaya took Jack with her as she knocked on everyone's doors. "Up, people."

"Go away." Blister covered his head with a pillow.

"Jack…" Aramaya held Jack close to Blister's head and let him tug at his hair.

"OW! Alright, I'm up!"

"Good."

Once everyone was up, she went and fixed more coffee.

"Coffee," Trudge mumbled as he walked groggily into the kitchen. "What the-?" He looked down and saw Luna. "What are you doing in the kitchen?" He picked her up and smiled. "Little Luna shouldn't be in the kitchen." He shook a finger at her. "It's not the place for you."

"Aramaya!" Mina went running into the kitchen. "I can't find- Oh, thank goodness." She put a hand over her heart when she saw Luna in Trudge's arms. "I couldn't find her and didn't know where she could be with all the doors shut." Then she went to Trudge. "Naughty Luna, scaring me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack, you did."

"Aw, she didn't mean it, did she?" Trudge smiled and bounced her in his arms. "She was just curious, that's all."

Aramaya smiled and poured coffee for Trudge. "Here."

"Oh, thanks. Here, Mina, would you take her?"

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go see your brother." Mina took the baby girl from him and blushed when he quickly squeezed her hand.

Aramaya saw it from the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything- just then, at least.

Over the next few days, tensions started to run high. 'We're not going to last at this rate' Aramaya thought as Trudge and Crow went at it for the third time that day.

"Ok, guys, here's an idea. Trudge, why don't you go around the house and see if anyone can see through the garden? We could probably take the kids outside and let them play out there."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Trudge set a whiny Jack down and went out, and was back in twenty minutes. "I found a little part of the garden that's secure."

"Good. Alright." She clapped her hands. "Everyone grab a baby and lets go out!"

Several minutes later, they were all in the garden.

"Here ya go." Crow set Carly down on the grass and she giggled.

"They're kinda cute," Blister admitted as Jack toddled around on his little legs and tried to help Carly do the same.

"Yeah… Hey! Kiki, not in your mouth!" Yusei ran after the little girl, who was trying to eat grass. "Mama's cooking isn't that bad."

"Yusei!" Aramaya scowled at him as she helped Carly walk. "That's not funny."

Everyone else seemed to disagree, since they were laughing loudly.

"Sorry, Maya." Mina smiled as she let Luna crawl away from her.

Luna crawled over to Trudge and planted herself in his lap with her brother. "Papa."

"Yes?" Trudge tickled both of them and smiled. "Mina, you want to take Leo so Luna can practice walking?"

"Sure." Mina took the boy and watched carefully as Trudge walked on his knees, holding Luna's hands.

"Aw." Aramaya watched them and smiled. "Trudge, you're so good with the twins."

Trudge gave a proud grin. "Yeah. Guess I'm lucky."

"No guessing about it." Mina knelt and clapped her hands. "Come on, Luna."

Trudge walked closely behind Luna as she wobbled over to Mina. "That's it! You're doing it, Luna."

Luna suddenly turned and went straight to him. "Papa!" she giggled and grabbed his leg.

"Aw." Trudge blushed a bit and picked her up. "That's my girl." He didn't realize what he said until he heard Aramaya and Yusei quietly talking behind him. Then it hit him. 'Oops. Hang on a sec… What's wrong with that? She keeps calling me her father, so why not?'

After an hour of fresh air and sun, they all went back in, Luna walking on Trudge's feet the whole way.

They did that for a few days, until rain kept them inside.

"One week down, one to go," Aramaya sighed to Mina as they watched the children napping.

"I hope so. As darling as they are, I'm not quite ready to be a full time mom yet."

"Me either. Speaking of being a full time mom…" Aramaya gave her a sly look. "When you are, who would be the father?"

"How should I know?" Mina blushed and looked away.

"Mina, come on, tell me! Are you really that bad for Trudge?"

"Sh! Maya!" She looked around to make sure no one else could hear them.

"Oh, they're all asleep. Come on, I won't tell, I promise."

"Well… I AM kind of…"

"I knew it!"

"Maya!"

"Sorry."

"Hm. Well, what about you and Yusei?"

"What about us?"

"Aren't you two…?"

"Yeah. Actually, I know he does. He told me a few weeks ago."

"Did he?"

"Yeah." Aramaya sighed and leaned back against the couch. "He was so sweet."

"Oh, you're so lucky!"

"Yeah." Then she blushed. "And then things went south when we found Crow with a camera."

"Oh, that's so like him!" Mina muffled her laughter. "But let's do our check on the babies."

"Right." Aramaya walked to Jack, Akiza, Leo, and Carly, while Mina checked on Bolt and Luna.

"Hey, Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Something's wrong. I don't think Luna's breathing."

"What?" Aramaya rushed to her side and looked. "Oh, no! Luna?" She picked up the baby and started thumping her back. "It could be colic."

"But we'll need to see a doctor to get that treated."

"Not if we have the right medicine. Come on."

The two ran to Aramaya's bathroom and started a steaming bath to get the room as steamy as possible.

"Go get someone else to watch the others."

"Right." Mina went out and knocked on Yusei's door. "Yusei, open up. Please."

"What?" Yusei opened the door and looked out. "What's wrong?"

"Luna's sick. We need you to look after the others."

"What's wrong?" Trudge opened his door and shuffled out.

"Luna. She's sick."

"What? How?"

"She isn't breathing. Maya-" She couldn't finish because Trudge was already running down the hall.

"Aramaya, what's wrong?" He saw Luna in her arms and almost panicked. Fortunately, he was a sector security officer and all that training was coming in handy.

"She's not breathing. I just figured out that it is colic. There should be some medicine in that cabinet."

Trudge found the medicine and took Luna. "Go help look after the others. I'll take care of her."

"You're sure?"

"Go."

"Alright. Just pound the wall if you need anything." She left, though very reluctantly.

Trudge stayed in the steamy, hot bathroom with Luna for most of the day, not eating or resting. Around late evening, she was finally in the clear and could leave the room.

"I bet you're hungry," Trudge said wearily as he headed for the kitchen. "Let's get you something to eat."

"Trudge?" Mina looked up as he entered the kitchen. "Is she alright?"

"Probably just hungry now."

"I have something for her right here." Mina gave Luna a cookie and smiled. "She certainly looks better, though I can't say the same for you."

"Yeah. I'm probably something the cat dragged in."

"There's some dinner left for you on the table."

"I'll eat it later, thanks."

"No, let me take her. You've been with her all day."

"Alright." Trudge sat down and quickly devoured the meal.

"Wow. Did you even taste that?" Mina held Luna as she fed her dinner.

"When you go all day without eating, it doesn't matter if it tastes good or not." Trudge put his dishes in the sink. "But for the record, yes I did and it couldn't have been better."

"Well, I'm glad." Mina finished with Luna and smiled. "You should sleep tonight."

"No, I want to stay up and make sure she's really safe. You can't be too sure with these kind of illnesses."

"I'll stay up with you."

"No, you haven't slept at all lately. You go to bed."

"You're not my father; you can't tell me what to do."

Just then, Luna started crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Luna." Mina bounced her. "Mama wasn't yelling at you."

Trudge sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Mina. You're right."

"No, I'm being silly. You were only trying to be nice."

Trudge smiled. "Listen to us. We're no better than the kids."

"You're right." Mina laughed as Luna yawned and closed her eyes. "Aren't we a pair?"

"Not really." He caught himself. "I mean- uh… I'll go outside and do a quick check." He quickly left.

"He's actually kinda cute when he blushes like that."

"Maya!" Mina blushed and turned away. "At least Luna's better."

"That's good."

Trudge sighed as he walked around the garden, not really paying attention. 'I'm such an idiot.' He paused and checked the top of the wall. 'Not really? Trudge, you're probably the most idiotic man alive!' He sighed again and looked at the flowers growing in the garden. 'If only… well, why not?' He carefully picked one of the roses. 'Red, her favorite. And thorn less, too.' He smiled to himself. It would be tonight.

"Alright, Mina, I'm going to bed." Aramaya smiled. "If Trudge isn't in soon, let me know."

"Ok. Go sleep."

Aramaya smiled, kissed Akiza, and then went to bed.

Mina sat on the couch and waited. After ten minutes, she heard the door open, then shut.

"Mina?"

"Right here." She stood and took a dim light to lead him in. "Luna's still fine."

"Good." He hid the rose behind his back. "Is everyone else in bed?"

"Yep. Maya just went a few minutes ago."

'Perfect.' "Do you want coffee?"

"I have some. Your cup is out here too."

"Thanks." He followed her to the couch and waited until the light was out. Even without it, the moonlight spilling in was enough to illuminate the whole room. "Clear night."

"Yes. My favorite."

"You did strike me as the moon-lit night kind of person."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I don't really know where to put you…And that's not fair." Her playful pout was just cute. "Although, I have a good idea."

"Is that so?" Trudge sipped at his coffee, still keeping the rose behind him, though now it rested on the couch. "And what kind of person do you think I am?"

"I think you're one of those tough as nails, but having a heart of gold kind of people. And those are rare."

"Really? That's a first."

"What do you mean?"

"Most see me as some- jerk, to put it nicely. I suppose they're right, really."

"No they're not." Mina reached over and touched his hand. "Everyone has their faults, but it takes a true man to try to overcome them."

Trudge jumped at the touch. "Thank you, Mina." 'Now seems good.' He reached behind him and carefully grabbed the rose. "You're one of the few people that try to see that."

"I try to see the good in everybody." She smiled and started to pull her hand away when Trudge suddenly grabbed it. "Trudge?"

He just smiled and held out the rose.

"Oh, Trudge…" Mina gasped and took the rose from him. "I- I don't know what to say."

"I could say something so overused here, but I'll restrain myself."

Mina laughed and quickly wiped away a tear.

"Was the joke that bad? I won't do it again, promise." He smiled and gently wiped a tear away. "I just wanted to tell you that I think you're an amazing person, and I really enjoy being with you." He smiled again and finally let her go.

"Trudge, thank you. Thank you so much." She held the rose close to her heart and smiled.

Trudge turned red and got up to check on Luna. "Still breathing." He planted a little kiss on her forehead. "Good night, baby girl." He checked everyone else, and then returned to Mina. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Sh." Trudge gently framed her face with his hand. "You're tired. It's not your fault."

"I still feel silly." Her face flushed when he smiled and moved closer.

"You don't need to." He moved closer still.

The next morning, Aramaya and Yusei walked out and saw Mina and Trudge asleep together on the couch. Mina was nestled against his side and he had an arm around her waist.

"Good thing we always get up early," Aramaya whispered to Yusei.

"You're not going to tease them, are you?"

"As much as I would like to, I think I can be persuaded to keep quiet." She gave him a smile that could melt any heart.

"I can be very good at persuading." Yusei put an arm around her and returned her smile.

"Hm? Oh, morning, Maya, Yusei." Mina covered a yawn.

"Morning, sunshine. When did you drop off?"

"Only a little while ago." She yawned again and looked up at Trudge. "Trudge, wake up."

"Mmm." He grimaced at the thought and slumped further into the couch. "Too early."

"Up." Mina slapped his leg.

"Meh." Trudge opened an eye. "The sun's hardly up."

"Don't worry, Trudge, you can sleep today." Aramaya walked into the kitchen with the rest close behind. "Coffee sound good?"

"Yes." Trudge found a mug and was the first to fill his.

"Hey, Trudge, you're not looking good. Maybe you should just go to bed."

"I'll be fine." His coffee was downed in record time and he went out to make his usual rounds.

"Poor guy." Aramaya shook her head and sighed.

Over the next few days, things fell into a sort of weird norm. Taking care of the little ones was almost right now. By the end of the second week, everyone had gotten into a bit of a groove for taking care of them.

"I'm going to call Goodwin to find out if they're almost done." Aramaya went into the library and called the number Goodwin had given her.

"Yes? Oh, Miss Taner. I'm sure you're calling about the reactor."

"Yes. Is it almost ready?"

"Almost. But we're constantly running into complications. It may take some more time."

"How much?"

"I'd guess another week, at best."

"Oh, this isn't good."

"Oh?"

"We have five guys over here, and only the two of us girls to keep peace. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep peace between FIVE of these creatures?"

Goodwin bit back a chuckle. "I take it we better hurry this along?"

"Only if you don't want several murders on your hands."

Goodwin actually did chuckle. "I understand. If it makes you feel any better, I've got the top scientists working on it as we speak."

"A little. At least SOMETHING is being done. Oh no, Jack just crawled in. I'd better go."

"Very well. It should be done soon."

"Alright. Goodbye. Come here, Jackie." She picked him up and carried him out. "Guys…"

"How soon can we change them back?" Blister looked up from holding Carly.

"Um… there's a problem there, guys."

"What?" Crow froze with Bolt on his stomach.

"Goodwin said it would take another week, at least."

A groan came from everyone else.

"I know, guys. But he promised to call me as soon as it's ready. Oh, and WHO let Jack crawl away?"

"Uh…" Unagi grinned sheepishly. "Akiza had me."

"It's alright, Unagi." Aramaya smiled and set Jack down. "But we need to keep an eye on them, alright?"

"Luna!" Trudge froze and grinned. "She's out to get me, I know it."

"Of course she is, Trudge." Aramaya shook her head. "I'll go help Mina with dishes." She walked into the kitchen and found Mina finishing the dishes. "Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it's probably worth it."

"You want to know about that one night a few days ago, right?"

"Just the basics."

"Alright, we talked. There."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know. I was teasing."

"Well?"

"Well, yes, we did talk, and you saw the-"

"The rose? Yes, it's beautiful."

"He gave me that."

"AW!"

"Sh, Maya!"

"Sorry." Aramaya covered her mouth. "But that's so sweet."

"I know. But it won't last."

"What? Why?"

"Think about it. After this is all over with, we'll both go back to our usual routines. He'll be all over the city and I'll be stuck in my office."

"Oh, Mina." Aramaya put a sympathetic arm around her. "If he really cares, he'll figure a way out. I'm sure he cares."

"I hope so. He means the world to me."

Aramaya let her vent for a moment. "Come on. The boys should start fighting any minute."

"Maya." Mina managed to smile and shake her head. "Don't tell him."

"Never."

A few days later, Trudge went down with a nasty cough.

"Too many late nights," Aramaya scolded as she handed him a pill. They were in his room, and she had made him at least sit on his bed.

"I keep telling you, it's just a cough. I'll be fine!" He coughed just then and it rattled his chest.

"Just a cough? When you're sounding like that? Trudge, don't make me hurt you." Aramaya didn't often get stern, but when she did, it could make even Yusei or Jack cower.

However, Trudge wasn't as wise as Yusei or Jack. "I'll be fine." He tried to put his vest on, but Aramaya snatched it away.

"Mina!"

"What are you doing?" Trudge looked furious as Aramaya called down the hall.

"Yes, Maya?"

"Deal with this creature, will you? I can't get a word into that thick skull of his."

"I can hear you, you know!"

"Maya, at least TRY to be nice." Mina giggled as she slipped in the door. The giggle died fast when she saw him, looking very cross. "Trudge, she's just trying to look after you."

"I keep telling her I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"I've heard you cough, Trudge. Just admit it, you're sick."

"I am not."

"How can someone so sweet be so stubborn?" Mina covered her mouth and blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry." She started to slip out the door.

"Mina, wait." Trudge reached out and caught her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being sick- or being taken care of, for that matter." He held her small hand in his own large ones. "Please don't go."

"I-you should be resting, sounding like that." Mina jerked her hand away. "I'm sorry, but Aramaya needs my help." She quickly slipped through the door.

"Mina-" Too late, she was gone. "Mina, I thought-" He fell onto his bed and tried to figure out what caused the sudden change.

Mina stood in the hallway, her hands pressed hard against her mouth.

"Mina?" Aramaya saw her friend and rushed over. "Mina, what is it? Did he-"

"No." Mina shook her head. "I did."

"Oh, Mina." Aramaya hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder. "You did it for him, didn't you?"

"As good as that sounds, I don't think it's true."

"Mina. You have a right to keep yourself from hurting. But, sometimes we end up hurting ourselves while we try to keep from getting hurt in the first place."

"You're saying I shouldn't have-"

"I'm saying, you should have thought it through a little more."

Mina held on to her and cried.

Trudge, on the other side of the door, heard them. He wanted to throw the door open, and hold Mina. He wanted to assure her that nothing would happen, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't make that promise, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Mina." He collapsed onto the bed and, for the first time in years, he cried.

After a day's rest, he felt much better. Well enough to leave his room at least.

"Mornin'," He greeted Aramaya as he went for his coffee.

"You're sounding better," she replied, pouring him a cup. "Black again?"

"Yep." He drank his coffee slowly, wondering if she'd tell him what he wanted to know. "How's Mina? She left pretty fast yesterday."

"She's fine."

"Look, I heard you two, ok? I want to know what's going on."

"I promised I wouldn't tell, alright? My hands are tied."

"Please?"

"Trudge, I can't."

"Alright…" He thought for a moment. "Can you tell me what it isn't?"

"That's verging on evil, but for her sake… Alright, I'll tell you this… She ISN'T afraid of being with you, that's for sure."

"You mean… she thinks that after this, that'll be it?"

"Maybe." Aramaya drew out the word and raised a brow at him.

"Ok, so… yesterday was to put some distance there."

"I repeat… MAYBE."

"Ok, I get it!" Trudge laughed and finished his coffee. "In other words, 'Trudge, go fix it.'"

"Definitely." She scowled and threw her dishrag at him. "You spilled on my clean floor."

"Sorry." He wiped up the spot and threw it back. "Happy?"

"Not until you fix Mina."

"I'm going." He shook his head and went into the living room. "Hey, Luna."

"Papa!" Luna stood and toddled over to him. "Papa. Papa!"

"You missed me?" Trudge picked her up and gave her a little toss. "Papa missed Luna."

"Ack!" Crow pretended to hurl. "Too sweet."

"Can it, Crow." Yusei gave him a smack over the head. "She's been missing you like crazy."

"Where are Leo and Mina?"

"They're out for a walk."

"Great. I could use some fresh air. Come on, Luna. Let's go find your brother."

"Papa!"

Trudge smiled and took her out.

Outside, Leo was playing in some grass, while Mina sat and watched him.

"Papa!" he suddenly called out.

"What?"

"Mama!" cried Luna.

"Oh, Trudge." Mina quickly stood and looked down.

"Mina." Trudge set Luna down and let her play with Leo. "Be nice. No hitting your brother."

Luna happily crawled off and started giggling with her brother. "EO!"

"I think that's 'Leo'," Mina translated. "She doesn't quite have the L down yet." She smiled down at them, then looked at him.

He couldn't help but stare at her. "I-sorry." He looked away quickly. "But- after yesterday, I wasn't sure if you were alright."

"Oh, that…" She looked at the twins. "I suppose running out like that would cause worry."

"Yea- Mina?" He moved closer and found that her eyes were overrun with tears. "Mina, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry." She swiped at her eyes and started to turn away.

"Mina." Trudge reached out and gently held her shoulders. "Mina, look at me."

Mina slowly looked up at him. "Trudge…"

"No, Mina." Trudge eased her closer and held her. "I want you to hear something."

Mina moved away enough to look into his eyes. Part of her wanted to just stay there. However, she didn't want to risk being hurt. "Yes?"

Trudge took a deep breath. "I'm crazy about you, Mina." He heard her gasp, but continued. "I don't want to lose you." He paused and looked at the twins. "I know that as soon as they're back to normal, we're expected to go back to our normal lives, but I can't. Right now, you're a part of my life. I know I can't guarantee anything, but I really want to at least try." He smiled and winked. "And I'm too stubborn to just give up, so you might as well agree."

Mina managed to laugh. "That's almost cocky."

"Maybe. Slap me for it if you like, but I'm still nuts about you."

Mina suddenly jerked away and picked up Leo. "No eating the grass, Leo. NO."

Leo started pouting, but stopped when Luna called for him. As soon as he was down, he went toddling after her.

"They're adorable." Mina suddenly felt Trudge's arms wrap around her waist.

"I didn't get an answer, Mina," he whispered in her ear. "I said I'm stubborn."

"So I see." She leaned back against him and smiled. "I'd like to."

"Really?" Trudge sounded surprised. "I can't make any guarantees, remember."

"I know. At first, I didn't want to. Not being with you is just torture." His arms tightened around her. "But if you're really willing to try…"

"More than anything. You're gonna get sick of seeing me."

"I hope so." With that, she turned and gave him a kiss that almost floored him.

Luna and Leo looked at their 'parents' and then at each other. "Bleh."

It took another week, but at long last, the reactor was ready.

"Aw, I almost hate to see Kiki big again," Aramaya sighed as they set the babies in place.

"I know. But it will be good to sleep through the night again." Yusei took her hand and smiled.

"True."

They all stepped back and waited for the reactor to fire up.

"Say," Trudge wondered aloud. "The change didn't happen until later, right? Will it take that long this time?"

"It shouldn't," Zigzigs said. "That's one of the things we worked on, an instant reaction. Duck!"

Everyone hid behind the guard and was blinded by the light. Then it cleared.

"Are they ok?" Aramaya poked her head up and looked out.

A grown Jack, Akiza, Bolt, and Carly were on the floor, as were the now twelve tins, Luna and Leo.

"What happened?" Bolt stood and almost fell over. "Oh, my head."

"Bolt!" Aramaya hugged her brother, knocking him off his feet. "Man, am I glad you're big again!"

"What?" Everyone stared at her as Yusei helped her up.

"Ok, I'm gonna sum it up… You were all only one year, just three weeks ago."

"WHAT?"

Jack stood and towered over her. "Explain."

"You were all zapped with the reactor last time and turned into infants. Easy as that."

"Oh, that would explain my weird memory of hair pulling." Akiza blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Kiza."

"NO ONE is to find out, right?" Jack looked ready to kill the nearest person, which was Aramaya right then.

"Of course, Jack. Don't get your feathers in a bunch." She sighed as Jack walked off. "Can't we turn him back?"

"NO!" Yusei tickled her and laughed. "Bad, Aramaya, BAD!"

"Yusei! Stop it!" She laughed and ran away from him.

Trudge and Mina laughed at them as they watched Luna and Leo. "Should we tell them?" he asked, tenderly putting an arm around her.

"Maybe when they're older." Mina leaned against him. "Definitely when they're older."

Trudge laughed and squeezed her. "Well, what now?"

"Now, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Your wish is my command." Trudge smiled and led her out.

"Mina-where's Mina?" Goodwin looked around. He saw a slip of paper on his desk. "WHAT?"

It had a single word written on it…

GOODBYE.

* * *

><p>Anywho, hope y'all liked it! Review away! Or my teddy will eat well tonight! :) ~Ria Wei~<p> 


End file.
